


Loving You Has Always Been Easy [art]

by smashedglassglitteringlikestars, Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Love Through The Ages, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedglassglitteringlikestars/pseuds/smashedglassglitteringlikestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: The incredible @smashedglassglitteringlikestars has somehow pulled a story from my scribbles. And what a story …“Crowley swallows, and wonders if this is love. If they should say it, if they should ask him if he means it. This has to be love. Right here. It’s not the sex, it’s never just the sex. It’s how he looks at them, makes sure they don’t fall, makes sure he gives them everything he has. It’s the friendly bickering (velocipede my ass) and the way he laughs at their jokes, the way he thwarts - if anyone could even call it that.And the way he’s looking at them in this exact moment.This has to be love.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 35
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	1. The Caves We Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Posting one chapter a week until complete. E rating for eventual nsfw art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read [the Fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099541/chapters/71431755)


	2. The Walls We Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale thinks about the lipstick mark on Crowley’s glass.
> 
> Crowley just thinks of Aziraphale’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [the Fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099541/chapters/71839086)


	3. The Gardens We Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had him wrapped around her little finger, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [the Fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099541/chapters/72259962)


	4. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to. I want to. I want you to take your pleasure from me, like I did with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read [the Fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099541/chapters/72741264)


	5. The Homes We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You see me, I see you.” ... he doesn’t know whose is whose anymore, can only taste, smell, feel, hear, see _angel_.
> 
> Please read [the Fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099541/chapters/73172256)

[](https://imgur.com/LLqoK9a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is genuinely beyond my powers to express how I feel, reading this incredible story and knowing some part of it came from my lines and colours. I just had a glimpse, a little peek through the crack at a scene. Somehow @smashedglassglitteringlikestars pushed the door wide, and there's a whole vista I never imagined. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you _so much_!! I wasn't kidding when I said I cried!


End file.
